Phenylbutyrate, a drug used in children with congenital deficiencies in urea cycle enzymes, is biotransformed to phenylacetate, an alternative pathway for nitrogen excretion. This drug may be useful as an agent to treat hyperammonemia in liver disease. Six patients are receiving the drug for a period of 8 days to assess the integrity of the metabolic pathway.